Stents may be used for a variety of purposes within the vasculature, such as providing a scaffold for therapeutic materials, reducing flow to a particular region of the vasculature, or restoring flow to a particular region of the vasculature. Polymers have many positive properties which make them beneficial as a material used in a vascular—and neurovascular—implant, such as a stent. Stents of particular designs, stents comprising polymers, methods of making stents comprising polymers, packaging for stents, and adhesives, coatings and other materials used on stents are described.